


some John/Lestrade almost-kissing

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	some John/Lestrade almost-kissing

Two drawings of John/Lestrade almost kissing 

  
  



End file.
